Naruto: True Power of Three
by Hunter XZ
Summary: We all know the story of Naruto, but what if Naruto wasn't alone. Naruto with my own personal twist


**Hey, this is my Naruto story.**

 **Enjoy the Prologue.**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was feeling quite a plethora of emotions as he walked into the council room.

Sorrow, because so many people died in the attack of the Kyuubi, especially the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth's wife, Kushina Uzumaki, and his own wife Biwako Sarutobi. As well as the fact that The Fourth's newborn son Naruto had to carry the intense and painful burden of being a jinchuriki

Guilt, because he was unable to help those who died.

Joy, because Minato and Kushina's son was delivered safely.

Confusion concerning on how the Kyuubi managed to break out of the seal and appear in the middle of the village so suddenly with two seal masters watching the seal (even if one of them was going into labor at the time)

Annoyance that he had to take the Hokage hat again (at least until he found someone better for the job, and he already swore to the Sage of the Six Paths that he would start looking in less than a week). All in all being Hokage meant four things: Respect, command over Anbu, counsel meetings, and finally the bane of all kage, daimyo, and clan heads everywhere...PAPERWORK.

However he decided to bury all of these emotions as he sat down in the Hokage seat of the council room. The moment he sat all eyes turned to him, totally ignoring the little blue bundle of towels in his hands. A flood of questions were launched directly at him, but the rising of his hand effectivly silenced the room. Hiruzen pointed his hand at Shikaku Nara, who immediately stood and spoke, not showing his normal lazy attitude.

"We've lost nearly a third of our shinobi forces during the Kyuubi attack. the amount of Jounin deaths are overall low; however, our chunin and genin forces have been lowered Academy was also destroyed, however that can be rebuilt in a matter of days with enough manpower"

Hiruzen looked up at the scared Nara and calmly said, "I want a full report including numbers by this time tomorrow"

"Hai Hokage-sama" he responded

"The elder Sarutobi turned his head to the young women on the opposite side of the table. "Now Haruno-san, you may give the civilian report and please remember to keep your voice down I already have a big enough headache."

The woman was Mebuki Haruno, head if the Civilian council. She was an unnaturally loud woman with brown hair that would look like a bizarre pink in the right light, a major ego and a strained relationship (at best) with Konoha's Shinobi population. She was the type of person who was sure she was never wrong and took steps to keep it that way. No one was quite sure on the details how or why she had become a council member. All anyone knew was that she had gone to the academy with the Fourth, but had failed the graduation test three time and evedentally gave up. Twelve years later the previous Civilian counsel head, a wise and smart middle aged man with a wife and two sons, suddenly stepped down and declared her, a woman who had never been in a single council meeting in her life, the civilian counsel head. Oddly enough the man took his family and left the village less than a week after that.

Mebuki spoke carefully, trying to hide her anger about the comment about her voice. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Roughly 20% of the village's civilian population were killed by _that demon"_ She spoke the last two words with venom, already showing her intense dislike for the strongest bijuu, "It also destroyed 40% of Konoha's shops and other places of businesses."

The old hokage looked at Mebuki before speaking "The same thing i said to Shikaku. A full report with no details left out by this time tomorrow."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen then turned his head to the Uchiha clan head **(Not describing Fugaku)**. "Uchiha-san, during the attack, I noticed a distinct lack of Uchiha manpower." Hiruzen finished allowing the unasked question to sit in the air for a minute.

Fugaku responded, "Hokage-sama, the majority of the uchiha clan was concerned with evacuating civilians before entering the battle. When you look at Nara-san's report tomorrow, i am sure that you will find the names of two or three dozen Uchiha that died." As he spoke there was the smallest hint of irritation in his voice, showing that he was not happy with his clan being questioned.

The wasn't Hiruzen, but Danzo who responded first. "But Uchiha-san, wouldn't it be better to have your clan on the battlefield? Didn't Madara Uchiha prove that the sharingan is capable of controlling bijuu?"

"That would be the case", Fugaku quickly countered, "however,that can only be done with the mangekyou sharingan, which none living in the clan had before the attack."

"Before the attack? So someone developed it during the Kyuubi's rampage?" Danzo asked trying to get more information.

Fugaku eyes narrowed, but he continued speaking, "Yes a talented young boy developed it after seeing his parent get crushed by debri. He survived because he managed to use a last minute **body flicker** to escape. I would rather not tell you the boy's name if it is all the same to you Danzo _-sama_."

Danzo sent a one-eyed glare towards Fugaku. "I am an elder of this village, Uchiha-san. I order you to-"

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen interrupted their little back-and-forth. "Danzo if you care to remember, I am in charge, not you. If Uchiha-san does not wish to reveal the identity of the mangekyou possessor, then you do not have the authority to force him to. Understood?"

Danzo paused for a minute before responding, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good, now if that is it, I'll begin taking questions." Many council members raised their hands. "Hiashi, you may go first."

Hiashi Hyuuga stood. "Thank you Hokage-sama. Since you have retaken the position are we to assume that the Fourth has has-"

"Yes he has, unfortunately." Hiruzen cut in not allowing the Hyuuga to finish. "It is a bad turn of circumstance, but what is done is done. Next question. Yes, Danzo"

"What happened to the Kyuubi" Danzo got right to the point. "I am aware that bijuu can't truly be killed, so what happened?"

Hiruzen sent a small glare towards Danzo. He was hoping to avoid that subject entirely, but now that it's been put out others will seek the answer as well. "If that is your question, then you need only look at what i am holding." It was now that people started realizing that he was holding a small bundle of towels in his arms. Hiruzen slowly unwrapped the towels to reveal the face of a sleeping infant. the baby had slightly tanned skin and piercing blue eyes, but two of its features were very distinguishing. the first being the three whisker marker on each cheek. the second being its tuff blood red hair with several patches of sunkissed blond running through it. "This child is our saviour. the FOurth died sealing the Kyuubi into him. His name is Naruto-" Hiruzen was not able to finish the child's name as suddenly shouts of outrage bursted forth from the civilian council.

"We can't let that demon live!"

"The fourth weakened it so we could finish it off!"

"Just look at it's hair and whiskers. it must be the Kyuubi!"

The Shinobi council fought back with equal force.

"Shut up you fools, he is a newborn infant, nothing more!"

"Do any of you morons have a single idea about how fuinjutsu works!?"

"What about this child could possibly come off as dangerous!?"

The words of a certain one eyed elder didn't help either.

"We should teach him how to harness the Kyuubi's power and turn him into the ultimate weapon for the village." Danzo spoke calmly amongst all of the chaos.

Needless to say all of this commotion caused Naruto to wake up and begin crying without restraint.

Suddenly anger was the only emotion in Hiruzen's mind. Almost half of the council wanted him dead and Danzo wanted him turned into a mindless weapon. Seriously, the kid was less than a day old, had already lost his parents and any chance at a normal life, and they were already trying to force little Naruto' ? Well he wouldn't stand for it. he was about to try to calm down the council room until he heard something in the hallway.

" _Mam, you can't go in there!"_ He recognized the voice as that of his secretary.

 _ **[CRASH!]**_

Suddenly the council room was silent. It was rare for someone to attack a council meeting. there were anbu black ops stationed at every corner of the hallway leading to the room, two standing guard outside the door and a good ten inside of the room itself. Simply put, when a meeting was going on the council room was akin to an iron fortress and that not counting the various jounin level shinobi that were part of the council. That's why an actual assassination attempt was so unlikely. It would take five elite Jounin level shinobi of one Kage level shinobi to get all the way to the door. So that meant one of two options: 1; That whoever was coming was extremely powerful or two;the anbu did not perceive whoever it was as a threat and let them through.

" _I am sorry young madam, but this room is-AUGH!"_

 _ **[BOOM]**_

 _ **[CRASH]**_

 _ **[SCREECH]**_

" _Wha-What the hell are you!? O-Oh GOD PLEASE NO!"_ _ **[TEAR]**_ " _AAAAAAAHHHHHH"_

That settled it it was definitely option 1. All shinobi present got into battle ready stances and awaited the oncoming threat. The civilians hid under the table. Suddenly the doors bursted open and a figure stepped into the room. It was short. Like really short. Whoever it was could probably pass for a five year old. then the figure walked into the light and those present were surprised by what they saw. It really was a five year old! A F**KING FIVE YEAR OLD HAD MANAGED TO TAKE OUT ENOUGH ANBU TO REACH THE COUNCIL ROOM.

It was a young girl walking barefoot. she seemed to be wearing a gray kimono top and brown skintight shinobi shorts, both of which were covered in blood. Her face was quite beautiful for her age with smooth yet angular features and round piercing blue eyes. However, what really stood out about her was her long, slightly spiky, blood red hair. Upon seeing her Hiruzen and several other members of the council seemed to relax.

"Mito-chan, what are you doing here?" the old Sarutobi asked the now identified Mito in a tired tone.

"What Else Jiji, I'm here to get my brother", She said in a matter of factly state of tone.

"Well I was going to call you later after I had finished everything here, but since you're already here" he then proceeded to walked up to Mito and hand her the crying baby in his arms to the absolute shock of half of the room.

Mito was all to happy to take the child and quickly started cooing him back to sleep on pure maternal instinct. "Aww, come on Nawu-kun, weal men don't just start cryin' like that. Alwight?" Naruto immediately relaxed and fell back asleep in the girl's arms. "Thanks Jiji" She said softly.

"Think nothing of it, but did you really have to beat up all my anbu?"

"What was I supposed to do? they wouldn't let me in. And plus, one of the guys at the front had the balls to say my hair looked stupid!" An evil smile came to her face. "well not anymore, NOT ANYMORE HAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was safe to assume no one in the room needed clarification for the hidden meaning in that last statement. "Well, later Jiji. Oh and Fugaku-san, Hiashi-san, tell Mikoto-kaa-san, Hinami-kaa-san, and Tachi-kun I said 'hi'" And with that she left the council room. Everything was silent.

"So," one of the civilian counselors started, "What just happened?" No one responded.

Fugaku decided to be the one to speak, "Naruto, the boy just tried to have killed, was taken by his sister, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju."

At this, the civilian council collectively only had one thing to say, "Ahh, Sh*t.

* * *

 **As she was walking out of the Council room and over the deformed, but living bodies of anbu, Mito looked at Naruto who was still in her arms and a single tear fell from her eyes onto Naruto's face. "Well Naru-kun, it seems your the only family I've got now."**

* * *

 **And that's the Prologue**

 **Didnt expect that ending huh?**


End file.
